Naruto Uzumaki Time
by Kyuu-Hime
Summary: Naruto, immortal and bored out of his mind decided that he should go help Class 3-E kill Koro-sensei. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: New Student Time

**AN: Here's the new story that I was talking about Naruto with Assassination Classroom. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Transfer Student Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom.

Naruto was immortal as simple as that, Konoha has won the war but at a price, death. Everyone close to Naruto had died; about 96% of the population had been annihilated. Since the battle against Madara, Naruto need power lots of it to beat Madara and so Kurama had given him it, but it turned him into an immortal. Now all he could do is watch everyone die around him one by one. He had tried to take his own life many times but thanks to his quick healing i never left as much as a scar. So now he only have Kurama as his only companion.

Naruto had live for thousands of years and he was bored, who wouldn't be after just wandering around for many years with an over-grown fox that sleeps 13 hours a day as your only companion. He mostly live of selling the Icha Icha series nowadays, who would've know that there are so many perverts, he would have never thought that someday he would thank Ero-Sennin for his work. He also publish 'A Tale of A Gutsy Ninja' in honor of Ero-Sennin and it had become a best-seller in 1 week. All of that money would have been enough to buy millions of ramen cups. He also wrote a series called 'Naruto' which is a manga about his life but the ending was a little bit different with everyone still alive and breathing.

So the opportunity arises when a mysterious creature destroyed almost 70% of the moon. Naruto looked at the paper and grinned, _'This will be interesting won't it Kurama.'_ For once Kurama was paying attention. **"This will be a challenge in who-knows-how-long, gaki."**

It was true, they hadn't had a challenge ever since they defeated Madara, and this is just what they need, an octopus that move at the speed of mach 20. _'By the way Kurama it's 15,456 years.'_ Kurama grunted in response mumbling something about 'How am I suppose to know.' _'And the reward doesn't sound that bad. So shall we get going?'_ And then he ran at the speed of Mach 22 towards Kunugigaoka Junior High School while grinning like a mad man.

When they got to the school Naruto insist that he must go to class 3-E no matter what the teachers said about the class. Even though he had to run up a hill to reach there it was nothing comparing to his training and running away from very pissed of women (Sakura and Tsunade-baachan) that is after his life. He was opened the door. "Yo!" Waved and smiled. Everyone just stared at him. They shifted their stare to an octopus like creature that is taller than him standing in front of the room. _'Hmm, if memory serves me then this is my target.' _The octopus creature also look confuse.

A man that looks strangely like Sasuke stepped inside the classroom. "This is the new student I was talking about Koro-sensei." _'So his name is Koro-sensei.'_ Koro-sensei just looks at the Sasuke look-alike like he was talking about aliens or something. After a while Koro-sensei just started to punch the wall, his face sorta red like he was blushing from the embarrassment, while he was doing that Naruto noticed that the students were shooting Koro-sensei with a gun or throwing knives at him, the knives look kinda weird though. Koro-sensei quickly recovered and announced. "Please introduce yourself."

Naruto just nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm here to kill this octopus guy here since I'm bored -ttebayo!" At the last statement he took out a kunai from his pouch and press it against Koro-sensei's neck. "Let's have a fun year ne?" He said and smiled at the class, he whole class looks at him in shock. Koro-sensei was shock to and quickly slip away from the kunai's reach not expecting that someone could move on the same level as him or maybe even faster. _'Just who is he?'_ The whole class thought.

**AN: Man, I'm on a spree today with updating and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh Naruto basically look like a middle schooler okay? R &amp; R please! Flames will be use to fuel Naruto's jutsus.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wife Time!

**AN: I don't really remember the seating chart thing but I do think that there is an empty seat next to Karma. 2 empty seats in fact so yeah, I would appreciate it if you tell me which chapter in Assassination Classroom have the seating charts. I would really appreciate it. Oh and by the way Naruto had the uniform on from the office. **

Chapter 2

Wife Time!

After his introduction Naruto noticed the stares he was getting and decided to speak up. "What? Why are you guys staring at me -ttebayo? Is there something on my face?" Naruto looked at Koro-sensei for an answer. "Koro-sensei why are they looking at me like that?" Naruto then notice Koro-sensei has disappeared. Naruto tilted his head "Huh?" The Sasuke look-alike decided to speak up. "It just that they never seen anyone move so fast before, are you here for the 10 billion yen reward?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, but mostly is because I wanted to do something exciting." His classmates were staring at him again. "Are you a pro or something?" One asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment and said. "I'm not an assassin I'm a ninja!" This got raised eyebrows from his classmates. "Ninja? You mean like wearing a mask and dress all in black?" Naruto shook his head. "Well that's the ANBU, I'm a Sannin."

"What is an ANBU and Sannin?" Everyone leaned in hoping to hear his answer. Naruto just put his finger to his lips and said. "Secret." This got many frustrated sighs from the people who were curious. Naruto just grin at their reaction, no wonder the fox bastard liked doing this so much. Messing with people's minds is just so fun! Well for him and Ero-Kurama anyway. Naruto looked around. "So where do I sit?" His classmates just shrugged.

"Well I'll just be sitting next to that red head over there." He said pointing to Karma. Karma grin sadistically at Naruto. Naruto just grinned back at Karma. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends." Naruto said, and shook Karma's hand. The whole class suddenly felt a shiver went up their back. "What's your name?" Naruto ask the red head. "Karma Akabane."

There is one thing that Naruto always hate no matter how old he is: school, to be more precise academics. He could never understand that stuff, but thanks to Kurama and Kage Bushin he manage to get the basics down, barely. He was the type of person who is a genius in making strategies in the middle of a battle not sitting there and just answering worksheets and taking notes, that was Sakura's thing. Talking about Sakura, when Naruto was wandering around like Ero-Sennin did, he realized that she was more like a sister-figure in his life and his affection for her was just a protective brother to his sister. Luckily, Sakura didn't die in the war, but she died after giving birth to Lee's twins. It was a pretty depressing funeral with Lee and Ino being affected the most.

A decade after that let's just say that everyone died except for Neji, Konohamaru who was the Nanadaime Hokage, and Kiba. That was all. And they all died like a year later. But fortunately for him Gaara was also an immortal for the same reason, but they part ways, Gaara was probably somewhere in Japan right now since he could sometimes feel Shukaku's chakra while napping.

Back to the topic, Naruto was impress by Koro-sensei. He could make freaking Kage Bunshins! He decided to poke (stab) one of the Koro-sensei to see if it was really a Kage Bushin. When Koro-sensei dodge his kunai by an inch, the other Koro-sensei also dodge. "Nyuah! **(I thinks that's how he screams)** Naruto-kun, I said this to Karma-kun but please try not to stab me while I'm teaching." Naruto scratch his head sheepishly. "Sorry -ttebayo!"

He decided to ask what was on his mind. "Are those clones?" A student with blue hair(Nagisa) answered. "No those are just after-images that Koro-sensei created." Naruto nodded his head understanding. _'This is so confusing! I don't get anything this octopus is saying!'_ Naruto sigh giving up. He'll use his Kage Bunshin and study later, it was times like these that he actually thanked Mizuki for making him discover the wonderful thing called Kage Bunshins.

After a few hours more of torture it was finally time for fitness with Sasuke's look alike. Naruto mentally cheered in his head. Naruto love P.E it was the thing he was good at. "Finally!" he shouted. His classmates look at him, some amused some confused. "Nee, why is Koro-sensei not teaching us?" Koso-sensei nodded in agreement with Naruto. "Because his exercises are impossible to do." Koro-sensei had tears streaming down his face. "Why? Are I ask is for you to do this." And he duplicated himself. Naruto frowned. "Yeah that's easy. So why is that impossible?" Koro-sensei looked at him with gratitude, the whole class (including Sasuke's look alike) look at him like he was nuts.

"If you say that is so easy why don't _you_ do it?" The one that sits next to Karma asks(Terasaka). "Sure!" And he summon some Kage Bushin. "See?" All three Narutos spoke at the same time. All he got in response was silence and stares. The Sasuke look alike clapped and said to Naruto. "It seems like you got a nice talent." Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, not use to receiving compliments. "And what's your name anyways I can't just call you Sasuke look alike-sensei." Naruto ask Karasuma.

"It's Karasuma." The now known Karasuma-sensei answer coldly ignoring the Sasuke comment, but his classmates took note of that, just like how Sasuke would.

To be honest it was kind of disturbing how similar Karasuma and Sasuke are. The man was basically Sasuke reincarnated except without the sharingan, cursed seal, and goal to kill his brother, add that and you'd have Sasuke. Naruto could never get why Sakura-chan like him, it was still a mystery to Naruto till this day. Talking about Sasuke made him depress, it made him think of- _'Stop!'_ That memory was troubling everytime he even caught a glimpse of it his heart started to squeeze painfully he doesn't even know why. Kurama said that because it was too traumatizing his mind locked up the memory somewhere deep beyond his reach so he could never remember it. He was both shocked and afraid when he heard that; shock because not many things can be that traumatizing to Naruto after all the bad experience he had with the villagers, afraid because he didn't know what'll happen to him when he remember.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an incoming knife and he quickly dodge and grab the person's wrist and twist it. This was one of the things that he had develop over the course of the war, instincts. Without it he doubt that he would still be alive today. Though it was pretty irritating when he twitch every _single time_ when someone would bring out any type of weapon, doing hand seals, _anything_, but it had save his life countless of times so the pro and cons cancel out. He quickly snap out of his thought then said sorry to the said person. Though his classmates were looking at him _again_.

He hated being in the center of attention even though he would have loved it when he was a kid, but after being a ninja for so long and seeing death cause by that, Naruto wasn't sure that he loved being in the center of attention anymore. He decided to ignore it and ask Karasuma-sensei about the knives. "Nee, what's up with the knives? They look weird." He said and pointed at one of the knives. "They are anti-sensei knives." Naruto who was not that smart ask Karasuma-sensei again.

"What does that mean?" Karasuma sigh and answered. "It is made from a material that's able to kill Korosenai." **(For any of you who don't know Korosenai is basically Koro-sensei's name given to him by the class meaning can't be kill)**. Naruto finally understood, and nod his head. "So can I have a 100 of this, and some of anti-sensei bullets please!" Karasuma just waved his hand and some men in a military suit brought something in that look like what Naruto had been requesting. Naruto look at the items excitedly just like a kid who had received his Christmas present. Just like every ninja would when seeing a new weapon.

'_Tenten would definitely drooled when she see all of these weapons.' _Naruto thought to himself.

When he saw the class's exercise he thought that it was pretty similar to his training in the academy. So many good memories with Iruka-sensei filled his head, and it made him have a sudden craving for ramen. He rubs his stomach, when his stomach growled.

He sigh and look around for Koro-sensei, when he spot Koro-sensei he decided to test out his skill level with guns and did the most sensible (to him anyway) and decided to shoot Koro-sensei with his new gun. He closed one of his eyes just like how people in a movie would and fire. To his surprise it hit the mark though it miss by a couple of inches.

He was honestly surprise; he had not handle a gun since like, a century ago. He didn't expect that he would still be that good. Well, after spending 1 year to master using guns (Kurama force him to) he guess that's to be expected. Koro-sensei also dodged that one, but the bullet wasn't meant to hit Koro-sensei anyways. Naruto just shrug and started slashing the air just like what his classmates are doing. Even though he was unfamiliar with the weapon, he thought he was doing pretty well, it gave him a sense of pride. Naruto decided to practice more to be familiar with his new weapon or else Kurama would force him to. Even though Naruto doesn't know it himself he is a perfectionist.

"Come and attack me new student." Karasuma said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto nodded and step closer to Karasuma-sensei. "So do I use the anti-sensei knives or my personal weapon?"

"You can use whatever you want, but you could use both." Karasuma-sensei answered. Naruto nod his head and took out a kunai and a anti-sensei knife. When he saw that Karasuma-sensei was ready Naruto charge at him. Karasuma-sensei reacted quickly and block him and try to twist Naruto's wrist but Naruto wrestle out of Karasuma-sensei hold and jump back. Naruto grin and thought. _'Finally, there's a person who can make me use more of my power!'_ His chibi self was jumping and cheering inside his mind.

Kurama also woke up and smirk at the challenge. But because of his excitement some of his charka seeps out. Naruto eyes suddenly turn red and slitted and his whisker marks darken and fangs grew, and there were claws. Naruto immediately knew what was wrong. _'Kurama stop it!'_ Naruto shouted mentally in his mind. Kurama calmed down and Naruto's feature returned to normal. But it was too late, everyone saw what had happen and was wiping theirs eyes and passed it off as some kind of hallucination. Unfortunately for Naruto, both Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei saw Naruto's transformation, and was suspicious, but decided to keep silent until they find more evidence and find out what they just saw.

Naruto ignored that and continue to attack Karasuma-sensei hoping no one witness or didn't believe what they saw.

Naruto charge again but this time he threw a kunai at Karasuma-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei dodge as expected. Naruto appeared behind Karasuma-sensei, already predicted where Karasuma-sensei would dodge to. Naruto smirked and hit the back of Karasuma-sensei's neck and knocked him out. When Karasuma-sensei was unconscious Naruto carried (Shunshin) him to the infirmary office and tuck him in. When Karasuma-sensei woke up, Naruto repeatedly say sorry to Karasuma-sensei.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you out! I just got so caught up a-and one thing led to another and here you are." Naruto said poke his finger together like Hinata. Karasuma-sensei sighed and make a waving motion like he wanted Naruto to leave. "It's okay." Was all he said. And Naruto decided to leave and bow on the way out. Karasuma-sensei was so Sasuke that it is scared Naruto out of his mind.

The next day everyone was talking about how they just got a new genius assassin. When Naruto came in Karma was the first one to greet him. "Nice performance you did yesterday." He said with a smirk.

Naruto just grin back and said. "Eh? Karasuma-sensei was really strong though!" Finally when Koro-sensei arrive he was holding a magazine **(Is this how you call them?)** with really big boobs bikini ladies on the cover. When Naruto saw it he groaned.

'_Why is all my teachers pervert? Do Kami-sama hate me or something?'_ Naruto question mentally. Naruto groaned again. "So, Ero-sensei what are we doing?" Koro-sensei or should I say Ero-sensei looked at Naruto embarrassment written all over his face.

"Nuah?!" Koro-sensei shouted in shock. Naruto looked at him and said in a deadpan voice. "You're obviously a pervert judging from what you are holding so I am now officially calling you Ero-sensei so you better get use to that name!" After he finish he smirk at Koro-sensei evilly waiting to see his reaction, with his phone in hands Naruto was ready to get some blackmail material.

Just as Naruto had guessed, Koro-sensei had reacted just like how Ero-sennin did.

Koro-sensei had turn bright red and was covering his face. Naruto then took out his phone and took some future blackmail pictures. _'Today was a good day.'_ Naruto concluded.

When he got to his mansion, he immediately went to Hinata, his wife who is in the kitchen. **(I mentioned about the wife in the last chapter.)** Hinata was also an immortal like him thanks to Kurama's chakra. He immediately hugged Hinata and kissed her on the lips. After he pulled his head back, he smiled to her and said. "I'm home."

Hinata was now a grown woman, her hair was just like how it was when she was 16 but just slightly longer. And not to talk about her bust size it was freaking BIG! Her eyelashes had grown longer and she look more mature now. She was currently wearing a baby blue apron, a purple dress, and some white socks. Although her body had grown her personality had not changed that much. She was more confident but she was still the same shy girl as she was as a kid.

She looked up at him smiled gently and said. "Welcome Home." And then she hugged him and then she went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Naruto followed her to the kitchen to help with cooking.

After they finished cooking they put the food on bowls and dishes and then finally set them on the table where they sat to talk and eat.

"So yeah, Hime(princess) when will you finally apply to the same school as I am? I am in class E-3 so you should try to go to the same class. The class I am in is very interesting, especially Karma-kun." Naruto said and nodded at the last part. He had told Hinata of the plan with a Kage Bunshin, and she had happily agreed since Hinata had commented that she is out of practice lately.

"I'll be an official student tomorrow Naruto-kun." Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed and smiled.

After they finished their dinner, Naruto sent 1 of his Kage Bunshin to do his homework and 5 more to study things that'll be useful. After doing all of that he went to study which classmate is which and their names.

When he was finally done he changed into his pajamas and went into his and Hinata's room. When he found her asleep, he walked softly toward her and kissed her gently on the forehead. After that he went onto the bed, hugged Hinata, and buried his head in her hair and hungrily devour the calming lavender scent and fell asleep a few moments later, surrounded by the scent of lavender.

*****The Next Day*****

When Naruto got to his classroom the next day, he found some really pretty women. not as pretty as Hinata of course, was hugging one of Koro-sensei's arm(tentacle). Even though the women look like she was smiling in real happiness and was blushing like crazy, Naruto wasn't fooled, after all he was expert in deception and her deception skills is about Jounin, which was pretty impressive to say the least. But it wasn't good enough since he basically had Anbu level assassins sent after him before.

But he decided not to say anything to see if Koro-sensei had notice it. He then went to his seat and sat down. Koro-sensei must have notice, right? But one quick look at Koro-sensei's face and Naruto knew for sure that Koro-sensei was oblivious to it all.

His face was basically Jiraiya looking at girls in the hot springs, which meant that even if academy-level ninja was walking toward him with a kunai without even concealing his charka, Jiraiya won't notice it until the the ninja had stabbed him. Naruto sweatdrop Koro-sensei was basically Ero-sennin generation no.2. Maybe his named should be Ero-sensei permanently.

"**Maybe it should."** A voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Naruto was about to jump out of his seat and scream like a little girl **(Naruto: No! I was just about to shout at Ero-sensei.)** when he suddenly remember Kurama. Naruto calmed down.

'_What?'_ Naruto asked Kurama, his eyebrows twitching. Kurama just snickered and replied.

"**The teacher's name. Nice job coming up with it."** Kurama answered sadistically. Naruto's nickname sense was sometimes hilarious. Though sometime it was just downright terrible. Naruto hum in return, and was feeling a little bit proud, it was not common for the fox to compliment him so directly like that. Most of the times he just complimented Naruto indirectly.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nagisa scribbling something down. He looked over at Nagisa and asked out of pure curiosity. "Hey what are you writing?"

Nagisa turned around and said. "Just writing down sensei's weaknesses." Naruto nodded and grin.

"That's a nice tactic to use, writing down your enemy's weakness like that." Nagisa blushed at the compliment and scratch the back of his head. "So what's is the weakness that you're writing about now?" Naruto continued.

Nagisa showed Naruto the pad and it read 'Sensei weakness no.5 Boobs' Naruto sweatdrop when he saw the weakness, then he shake his head. This was from the Jiraiya recarnation after all. Then he looked at the gray watch that he got from Hinata on last year's Christmas it would've been better if she got an orange watch but gray was the only one left as Hinata had explained to him.

Then he heard some kind of knocking and see his beloved open the door gently. He sort of blushed seeing how cute she was in the uniform. Koro-sensei looked at Hinata and cleared his throat. "It seems like we have another transfer student." Hinata bowed and blushed, and she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"W-well I'm Hinata U-Uzumaki, a-and nice to meet you." She bowed again and quickly went to sit next to Naruto, Naruto grinned at her and give her a thumbs up. She blushed again. A student raised his hand and asked. "You said you're called Hinata Uzumaki so are you Naruto's sister or something?" Naruto shake his head indicating a no.

"No, no." He said and shake his head again. "She's my wife, duh!" The whole class just stared at them, Koro-sensei was scribbling something down on a notebook. When Naruto noticed the reaction he scratched the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked the whole class. They just stared back at him.

**AN: Well I hoped you enjoy that chapter. I tried to describe the characters to the best of my abilities okay? So read and review please! If you think if something is bad please tell the reason and tell me how I could make it better.**

**I NEED A BETA FOR ALL OF MY STORIES so if you want to do it please PM me thank! ( :**


	3. Bitch-sensei Debut Time!

**A/N: Finally a new update for Naruto Uzumaki Time! And Irina finally appeared. Without further ado, Assassination Start!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitch-sensei Debut Time!

Naruto looked at the people around him. "What?" They all continued staring. Finally someone broke the silence. "What do you mean by Hinata-san here being your… wife." Naruto grinned. "Well, you know, it's because we're-" he said only to be interrupted by his beloved wife.

"Fiancé! We're engage!" Hinata shouted out, temporary letting go of her shyness. The tension in room seems to clear up. "Oh! So that's what you meant." Naruto looked at his wife in confusion before deciding to just agree with her. "Uh, yeah! We were engaged when both of us was just a few months old," he lied smoothly. From the corner of his field of vision he saw Hinata relaxed. That was apparently the right thing to do. Everyone got back to what they were doing before. Quickly forgetting about that incident.

He saw a piece of paper landing on his head. It came from Hinata's direction. He looked at her, but she was looking somewhere else, like she was ignoring him. He examined the note. '_Naruto-kun, don't tell anyone that we're husband and wife. -Hinata'_ It was written in the Hyuuga's usual neat handwriting. Naruto quickly took out a pencil and wrote something down below, and toss it like a shuriken to Hinata's desk.

She gave him a glance but focused back to the note. '_Sure, dattebayo! -Naruto'_ Hinata smiled a little as she looked at the verbal tic that Naruto wrote. He was really the same boy from many years ago that she fell in love with, his personality hasn't changed at all. She put the note inside her desk, reminding herself to burn it later. It wouldn't do for that much information about them were to leak out. It just wouldn't do. She'll have to tell Naruto more about that later.

* * *

When Koro-sensei showed up, there was also a woman next to him. She was all blushing and looking at his sensei like he was the hottest guy ever.

Naruto groaned as he remembered the horrors of fangirls. He swore they were all crazy! Even when he married Hinata they wouldn't give up. Saying something about him just being in denial or that he was forced. His marriage with Hinata was a hundred percent consensual! He came to the conclusion that fangirls were a pack of crazy, obsessive woman that spend 24/7 of their time stalking him. On rare occasions his boxers would ended up missing. They would chased him on Valentine's Day, and he was forced to hide in his house for the entire day. He could get why Sasuke would want to leave Konoha if his fangirls were that bad. Probably the same case with Itachi, the guy was _the_ handsome genius. Naruto felt a pang of sympathy for his fellow sufferer, Itachi probably had it worse.

But, Naruto noticed that her eyes were calculating and cold, not at all like the lovestruck person she was portraying. It worries Naruto, who was this woman? Whoever she was, she was bad news. The last time he'd seen that look, it ended badly. She could be an assassin in disguise and Koro-sensei would be killed if he keep on being a lovestruck fool. Naruto gritted his teeth, Koro-sensei was _his_ kill, _his _entertainment damn it, and he wasn't about to let some random woman steal that. He decided that he would keep an eye on her, and when she strikes toward his target, he'll catch her off guard and finish her with one strike. She was a predator, but he was the king. The king of predators, he always kills his target with grace, always complete his assignment with no injuries, and this time would be no different. So this woman, would have to cease to exist (die), or find a different prey. There were no other options, Naruto wouldn't allow it. This was his first entertainment in a long time, and nothing would ruin it. _Nothing._

He'll cut down anything that gets in his way. Nothing would steal his entertainment away. Naruto focused some of his malicious aura and sent it at the woman and he smirked when she flinched. '_The war is on, child. And I would be the victor.'_ He thought. Kurama smiled, his host was the best.

Hinata looked at her husband, she felt the malicious aura that Naruto sent at the woman and sighed. So he was in finally in that mood. Everything was going to be so troublesome from now on. Naruto found another prey. Sometimes Hinata thought that Naruto was like a fox, a predator in the vast jungle. He would be at the king of them all, and she would proudly stood next to him as his mate and queen.

He was normally kind and compassionate. But when he was in that mood, he becomes merciless and brutal. Hinata felt like she was the same thing. They were the perfect couple. He lips lift upwards as she dwelled on that thought for a few minutes. Yes, they were a match made in heaven. And they would stay together, forever. She knew he would never let her go, and neither would she.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign teacher who has come today," Karasuma announced.

"My name is Jelavic Irina. Nice to meet you, everyone!" she shouted enthusiastically, hugging Koro-sensei's arm (tentacles)

'_So… why is she clinging onto him like that?'_

'_Holy crap, those boobs...'_

'_She's a real babe.'_ These were the thoughts of the class.

'_Irina Jelavic, the war is on!'_ Naruto thought with determination. '_Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun's new prey.'_ Hinata thought.

"The school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language. I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half the English class?" Karasuma inquired.

"It just can't be helped then," Koro-sensei replied. Koro-sensei looked at the new teacher's breasts before blushing. '_That's just your run-of-the-mill love sickness isn't it!'_ The students shouted mentally.

"Ahh, you're wonderful everytime I look at you. Those lovely righteous-seeming round eyes, those indistinct joints… I seem to have become captivated by you," Irina said seductively.

"My, how embarrassing," Koro-sensei said. '_Don't be fooled sensei! You definitely don't fit that woman's tastes!' _The whole class thought. '_Is this really my target?'_ Naruto thought, if this was his target then he would turn boring very quickly. He really hoped that wasn't the case. "**He might be acting, kit,"** Kurama said. '_I hope so, Kyu.'_

'_We aren't nearly that thickheaded. There is a good possibility that the teacher who has come at this time, to this class… isn't an ordinary person.'_ The whole class thought.

* * *

"Get him!"

"Alright, pass!" The class was currently playing soccer while trying to assassinate their teacher, and were failing.

Irina and Karasuma watch them from the building. "I had prepared a variety of ways to get closer to him, but…" she trailed off as she glance at them again, "I never would've thought that turning on the charm would do it."

"Yeah, I hadn't expected that either," Karasuma agreed. '_But that _is _her specialty, after all. Irina Jelavic, occupation: Hitman. In addition to her good looks, she actually possesses strong conversational skills in ten languages. No matter how tightly a country may guard her target, she charms both him and his subordinates, easily befriends them, and kills her target at point-blank with no difficulty. I hear that she is an assassin who excels at handling infiltration and approaching targets.'_ He summed up inside his head. '_But with Uzumaki Naruto here, I wonder...'_

"But a school hiring a hitman is still problematic. We'll have you work as a teacher as well, to keep up appearances," Karasuma said looking at the retreating figure of Irina.

"Fine, it doesn't really matter to me either way. I'm a professional. I'll hold lessons and all that. But the job will be over soon enough," she said arrogantly before stepping outside. She resume acting as a lovestruck woman.

"Koro-sensei!" she called, as she went closer, "I heard from Karasuma-sensei that you're suuuper fast on your feet is that true?"

"Well… I'm really not that fast," he answer. '_Liar!'_ The class thought.

"I have a favor to ask. Just once, I'd love to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so, would you go buy some for me while I'm teaching English?" she requested with a blush on her face. "That is an easy request. I know of a nice shop in Vietnam," he said before flying off.

The whole class look at his retreating figure. "So, umm, Irina-sensei? Class is starting so should we return to the classroom?" Yuma Isogai asked. Irina took out a cigarette lighter. "Class?... Oh right," she paused as she lit her cigarette, "you are free to do as you see fit. Also, could you please stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus. So call me "Jelavic-oneesama." The whole class was silent at her declaration. '_You finally showed your true colors._ _Ne?_'

"Bitch-neesan," Karma and Naruto said at the same time. "Don't shorten it!" she shouted and point her fingers at them. "You're a professional killer, right? Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?" Karma asked.

"The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we adults do things. You're Shiota Nagisa right?" She asked as she step towards him. He nodded hesitantly. She kissed him. Hi eyes widen. "Wha-" Kayano Kaede shouted. **10 Hit.** He was struggling. **20 Hit. **He froze. **30 Hit. **His body went limp. Irina smirked victoriously. "Come to the facility office after this. I want to hear the information you've gathered on that octopus," she ordered. "Well… I have plenty ways to make you talk." She let go of him, and he dropped to the ground.

"As for the rest of you! Those with useful information come and speak with me! I'm doing you all a favor. And I'll even lend some manpower to the girls." The class could see some men approaching them with backpacks. "A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch. And, if you get in the way of my assassination mission even by a little bit, **I'll kill you,**" she threatened them. The class could feel her killing intent behind those words.

Naruto grin and then he started snickering, and then chuckling, then it became a full blown laugh. He was clutching his stomach. "What do find so funny, blondie?" she questioned. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh nothing lady. Just that you're wrong," he stated. "Why am I wrong?" He gave her a feral grin.

"It's the other way around, I'll kill _you_ if you try to kill _my_ prey," he said cheerfully as though he was talking about something else. Irina glared at him. "I'm a pro, and you're just a brat," she replied to his statement.

"Oh? Would a brat be able to hold knife to your neck?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking-"

"Like this?" Naruto said, as he held a knife to her neck. He was right behind her! Everyone look surprise as he was still standing right in the exact spot yet there was another him. Then to their surprise the him that was standing behind before them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the one that was left was the one that was behind their new teacher.

"Naruto-kun, you can stop showing off now," Hinata said. Naruto smiled and put the knife back into his pocket. "Sure Hime!" he answered before he appeared right next to her, via Shunshin. But no one else know that except for him and his wife.

The whole class know that both were the real deal, both were a professional hitman in their own right. At the same time most of the class felt that their new teacher is detestable. And all of them felt that Naruto was something to be feared, despite his laid-back and cheerful attitude.

* * *

**Well yeah, that's that. I hope I didn't disappointed you. I really enjoyed making Naruto all predator like and stuff. So no flames constructive criticism are welcome. And bye! Please review and tell me your opinions. **

**Signing off- Kyuu-Hime!**


	4. Bitch-sensei Time!

**I'm back! I sort of had a writer's block there for a while, but I got over it! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bitch-sensei Time!

Naruto was in a fowl mood. As such, he took it out on the main source of his frustration. The new language teacher, or as he and the rest of the class calls her, Bitch-sensei. He completely agree that the name fits. The women wasn't like Koro-sensei at all. She didn't even try to teach them anything. And the random comments about how if any of them tries to get in her way was getting annoying real fast. He could tell it got on Hinata's nerves too.

"Ne, Hinata, do you think that Bitch-sensei will actually be able to assassinate Koro-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto-kun, please don't refer to our teacher that way," Hinata scolded, it was halfhearted, though. Naruto pouted.

"Oh, come on, Hinata. You agree with that name."

"I agree with it, but I don't think you should call her in such a way, she is still our teacher," Hinata said with a sigh. Naruto also sighed and gave up on trying to convince her to call their teacher 'Bitch-sensei.'

He should've known from the start that it was useless anyways, she was always very respectful towards her elders. As far as he knows, Hinata never bad mouthed someone before. It was both a weakness and strength for her, though personally, he considers it a weakness. She was too timid and respectful to her elders, he considers that endearing, but sometimes it was irritating.

"Naruto, what do you think about that new teacher?" Nagisa asks him.

"Hmm… well, she's annoying and arrogant. She's basically treating us as if we're kids, not people who are her competitors. She thinks that she can boss us around and expects us not to complain about it. Though, from the information I gathered, she's really good," Naruto paused, trying to remember what the information was.

"Oh… yeah! Basic summary, her specialty is approaching her target and seduces them. After that she'll kill them within their home, or a hotel room. Depends really, but her strategies are mostly the same, it doesn't vary much. I can see why they ask her to assassinate him, but that doesn't give her the rights to boss us around like that!" Naruto complained, quite loudly.

Nagisa was quickly copying down what he said, his hand was quickly scribbling down words and copying Naruto's exact words.

"Is that enough information for you?" The blue haired boy nodded, and quickly resumed on writing more notes. Naruto thoughts quickly veered to what flavor of ramen he should have for dinner.

He thought about the ideas of the new lady actually managing to kill Koro-sensei, he played with the idea. Contemplating different ways to how that would've played out. The top option inside his mind was the octopus dying because of his pervertness. He mentally cackled at people's face if they knew that the monster had died because of his own pervertedness, not due to their soldiers, not their super secret weapon, all because he fell in love with an assassin, maybe it was her boobs, but who is actually counting? That would be a marvelous sight indeed, probably the most wonderful blackmail material he could possibly get his hands on. Though killing the perverted octopus with his own hands sounds and seems more satisfying.

He sighed again as the lady started to ramble on and on about how important she was and her accomplishments. Although he has to admit that they were rather impressive, after hearing the same story for many times now he was getting sick of it. He was a war hero and he never bragged about it. Maybe to some people but he never repeat something over and over again. He wasn't really in the mood to brag after the war, with the mood being to dismal and all.

No one was really in the mood to talk about their accomplishments in the war actually. Gaara was actually quite bitter after the war, wanting to join his comrades and meet his family in the afterlife. Fortunately, Naruto managed to hit some sense into Gaara before they parted ways. He didn't want Gaara to turn emo like Sasuke did. That would've just been terrible. One was enough, another would just be too terrible. In fact he told Gaara that and the redhead, surprisingly, agreed to his statement.

Getting back to topic, Bitc- he means Jelavic-sensei was now smoking and thanks to his heightened sense of smell, the class smelt horrible. He also seems to be reading something.

"Hey, Bitch-neesan, just start the lesson already," one student, Sugaya Sosuke, complained. It was about time, too. For Naruto was about to snap.

"Yeah, Bitch-neesan," a student agrees.

"You're a teacher for the time being, Bitch-neesan!" one student pointed out. And she snapped.

"Aghh! Stop it with all of this 'Bitch, Bitch' stuff!" she shouted at them. The classroom went silent. Then she rambled on, "First of all the pronounciation is different! 'Vic' means child of. And I'm sure all of you know what 'Bitch' means. You Japanese people just don't any distinction between 'B' and 'V'!" she stopped the whole class started chattering again.

She slammed her hand down on the table to draw their attention back to her.

"I'll teach you the way to pronounce 'V.' First step, bite down on your lower lip." She waited patiently for them to do it. "C'mon now." A few students hesitate but eventually did as she instructed. She looks very smug when they all did that. That was before she landed her eyes on the whisker boy, Naruto. He was sticking his tongue out at her! The brat!

"If you're going to be that way then the class will spend the next hour that way."

_'Why is it this sort of lesson?'_ the whole class as a whole thought. Her smug face was annoying them all.

* * *

"You brought in a suspicious three man group. I never heard anything about them," Karasuma stated, they were currently in the back of the school. Irina paused for a moment. "... That's right. They are skilled professionals. They are discreet and attach to me. They are basically at my beck and call. With their assistance, the preparations are all complete. I'll do it today," Irina said confidently. The wind making her hair fly in all directions. Making the scene even more dramatic.

Karasuma doubted that the invincible monster could be killed so easily, but he wasn't about to say anything. If the woman wanted to do it, then it was too late to changer her mind. He has experience first hand how tough, or near impossible, it is to change a woman's mind when they were determined to do something.

"Irina-sensei!" a voice shouted before something landed on the ground. "I've brought you chai from India, as you requested." Irina smiled, she forced herself to blush.

"Oh my! I've always wanted to have an afternoon tea-time!" she squealed. "That aside, Koro-sensei, I would like to talk about… something. So can you come at 5pm to the storage shed?"

Koro-sensei has that perverted smile on his face again. "Something to talk about? Sure, I'll be there."

Irina smirked when Koro-sensei started leaving, she glance back at Karasuma. _'The brats would be a hindrance, so keep watch over them. And have the 10 billion yen ready, too.'_

Karasuma could only watch on, unsure of what will happen next.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I have a lot of assignments and homework nowadays. If this chapter is not to your standards, I'm really sorry, but I tried my best. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon my stories.**

**Anyways, next chapter… Bitch-sensei's attempt to kill our favorite teacher, Koro-sensei!**


End file.
